


Indolent

by kingsofneon



Series: horny reading list [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofneon/pseuds/kingsofneon
Summary: Early, lazy morning indulgences.Or: soft and sleepy good mornings.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: horny reading list [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641943
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Indolent

**Author's Note:**

> **Sabo/Ace and soft sleepy just woke up sex? Everything's still hazy and easy and nobody's thinking too hard. The whole world is just the two of them curled around each other...** asked by BATTLINGECCENTRIC

“Mmm, you’re pretty like this,” Ace mumbles to Sabo’s bicep, lips grazing skin in a messy kiss, and Sabo stretches out to ease the stiff kinks in his back.

“I’m always pretty,” he replies, just to hear Ace snort out a laugh; to feel the grin against his skin like the sunlight’s warmth creeping in through their window. 

“I’ve seen you after enough explosions to know that’s not true.”

“Yeah, ‘cause after explosions, you think I’m hot as fuck,” Sabo retorts, and Ace laughs again, shifting to pin him down against the mattress, blankets tangling them together. “That’s just a different kind of pretty, really.”

Ace hums agreement before he leans down for an open-mouthed kiss, dragging his teeth against Sabo’s lip to make him moan. The slow build of pressure as Ace presses down against his hips is easily matched by the pressure Ace uses to keep his hands down, the pressure against his mouth as Ace coaxes more, till Sabo’s left gasping, turning his head away to get a quick break from sensation. Ace latches onto his neck, turning Sabo’s gasp into a yelp.

“ _Bastard,”_ Sabo hisses, nails biting into his palms as Ace rolls forward, driving his knee between Sabo’s thighs. Sabo squeezes his eyes shut, bites his bottom lip, tries to squirm his wrists from Ace’s grip to clasp at Ace’s hands, but there’s no escaping the tightening heat in his lower belly. Ace’s grin stretches slow and easy against his sternum, right over bone.

“By birth, I suppose, but by nature…we’ll you’re the one who chose to stick by me.”

“You’re usually nicer.”

Ace laughs, short and sharp, and Sabo opens his eyes to see Ace’s vicious, mischievous grin. “I’m usually meaner.”

“Ace,” Sabo starts, softer, coaxing, because Ace doesn’t usually fall for the innocent act but Sabo always has to try, and today’s one of the days when Sabo won’t turn everything around, he thinks. Today’s one of the days when it’s just easy, easy enough to kiss back when Ace releases the grip on his wrists and cups Sabo’s cheeks instead. 

“What’s the plan today?” Ace says, when he pulls away and lets his hand slip down Sabo’s side under the blankets, teasing back and forth over ticklish spots that make Sabo shiver until Sabo swats him in the side. “Busy?”

Sabo runs his hands through Ace’s hair, watches Ace’s eyes close, half-lidded in sweet pleasure at the sensation, and makes an executive, selfish decision. 

“Lazy,” he says, and tilts Ace’s chin up to see Ace’s eyes fasten on him. “Well, by lazy I mean ‘spent in bed’, but I’m sure we can find ways to keep ourselves from being _too_ indolent.”

**Author's Note:**

> dabs im at kingsofneon.tumblr.com
> 
> love those sweet sweet reviews bud


End file.
